Where You Are
by Molly Porter
Summary: Starting a new life in Oklahoma Molly Porter and Vikki Triton make an impact in their first week... Who will end up with their heart broken and who will get the girl, or in this case girls?
1. Chapter 1

01.

_He looked at her up on the stage facing the judges he was listening out for the dreaded buzzer noises as she sung her heart out. At the end of the song he wondered what the noise was but it was the audience going absolutely mental. His heart burst with pride. She had made it as the lights came down on her performance he knew they would be going up on her new life, their new life._

_The End._

That was it I had finished my entrance piece for Oklahoma college. I desperately wanted to get onto the creative writing and English language course but I didn't know if I had it in the bag or not. I clicked send and sent the final draft to my beta Vikki, she was my best mate the closest thing I had to a sister and she always checked over my stories. It wasn't long before I got a message back.

_Holly Hell woman this is your best work to date, all 150 pages of it pure legend. Send it now!_

Ok Vikki I sent before I attached it to my application and clicked send. I wouldn't hear back for a while but I knew I had done my best. Vikki had been undecided on the course she had wanted to do or the place to go but when I settled on Oklahoma she flicked through the prospectus and found a course she had wanted to do, Sports therapy and had applied the other week. We both knew that it was a long shot as we were in England right now we lived miles away from each other and it sucked, so many times we had said I wish you were just around the corner. Right now we had to content ourselves by using msn and daily webcam chats.

_We should find out soon if we get in or not ya know! Us and American boys! Can you believe it?_

I read Vikki's latest message, no I couldn't believe it. It felt so far away but it would be soon here I knew it.

~ 2 weeks later ~

I switched on the computer as soon as I got up. I phoned Vikki as soon as I had woken and we had agreed on 10 minutes to get online and check our emails. I opened up my msn and messaged her to see if she was ok.

_Hell no! I am not ok I only have one new message in my inbox_

Me to Vikki I typed back. I had only one new message in my inbox I clicked on the symbol and it opened. The email was from the Oklahoma University applications department.

_It's from them. I aint ready for this. Ok on the count of three! One... two..._

Three I thought as I clicked on it. I read through once not taking it in, I reread it and almost fell off my chair. I was in I had been accepted.

_I'M FREAKIN IN! _

I clicked on my webcam and as Vikki and I came into view we both danced around our bedrooms. Things were in motion and in two weeks we would be flying out to Oklahoma and our new life would begin.

Vikki's parents had brought her down to mine two days ago and we had planned one final day of shopping before we went to the plane from Birmingham Airport in two days. I woke up and smiled at Vikki who was still fast asleep on her bed. We had been up again practically all night talking about everything but I needed a kick ass outfit for the freshman ball so we had to shop today. The smell of bacon hit me from the kitchen.

"Girls breakfast" my dad called up to me. I threw a pillow at Vikki she grunted making me laugh.

"I'm awake for fuck sake" Vikki said throwing the pillow back at me.

"Yeah right" I said giggling as I threw my hoodie over my vest and shorts; Vikki did the same before we headed downstairs. My dad smiled at us and laid the sandwiches on the table for us. I gave him a morning hug. He was already in his suit ready for another work day. He was to London today for one more day of work before I went. Mom walked carefully into the kitchen and gave me a hug.

"So girls one more shopping day right" She said I nodded, mouth full of bacon sandwich. "Well do you mind if I tag along with you both? You could do with a helping hand with the cash right" My Mom giggled at us. We had both been saving for a long time for this but my folks were generous and they had helped me out a lot too and as Vikki was practically my sister they wanted to help her too.

"You don't have to do that Mrs Porter" Vikki said, she was not one to rely on others for anything.

"Don't be daft Vikki we would like to help out" My Mom said giving Vikki a hug. "You're practically family anyway and I don't believe in not spoiling my daughter or my adopted daughter" Mom said getting herself a cup of tea. "Girls we leave in half hour" Mom said as she took her tea and went to say goodbye to dad and sit down to drink it. Vikki and I finished our breakfast and rushed to get ready. Vikki went to shower first followed by me and then we changed. I went for my timberland blue boots, my blue jeans and my two in one jumper. I looked good as I had lost a lot of weight over the past few months ready for Oklahoma. Vikki was in jeans, her off the shoulder black tee-shirt and her boots.

We headed downstairs where Mom shut up the house and we drove into the small shopping village near to my house that had every store you would possibly need. Our first stop was Debenhams where we headed straight for the posh togs area as my Mom called it. I flicked through and pulled out a dozen outfit mainly in reds and purples, Vikki I noticed had blacks and blues. We headed for the fitting rooms and I changed into my first outfit it was a possibility, I went through the next few and decided on a couple that I would show my Mom and Vikki. My first was a pair of black trousers with a low cut purple halter neck top they both liked it so I put it to one side and tried on my second outfit which was a deep purple skirt with a couple of red flowers on it and a white cap sleeved shirt, I thought this would be more of a day outfit Vikki and Mom both agreed so I left the changing rooms with both outfits. Vikki had chosen a couple of outfits too and we then headed around to the shoes and I chose a pair of knee high boots, a pair of heels and a pair of flats, I lived in my trainers or my timbs so I only needed a couple of other pairs. Vikki chose a couple too then finally we went to pay. After this we went to get school supplies paper, pencil case and a couple books that we needed so we could read up before our courses. Finally I went to get a new trendy suitcase before we headed home.

Vikki and I did the last bits of our washing and also ironed everything that needed it before we did the final bits of packing. We had one last day before we headed to Oklahoma but I knew my folks wanted to take us out for a meal that day so we had everything ready before we finally went to bed that night.

The next day was nice Vikki and I were treated to a very special meal at my favourite restaurant, Mom and dad had ordered us a bottle of champagne and we toasted our future in America, it was like a dream come true.

"Vikki can you believe this is happening?" I asked her as I climbed into bed that night. I switched off the light as she snuggled down in the duvet.

"No way this is all so much like a dream I keep feeling like I am going to wake up tomorrow and it will be a dream and I will be stuck in Carlisle miles away from you and away from my life. Are you going to be ok saying goodbye to your folks?" Vikki said I was very close to them but this was my future and I wanted this more than anything.

"Yeah I will be ok and besides this is what I want more than anything so I can manage it" I said giggling, "Besides we get our hands on some sexy hot ass American boys and England will be a distant memory" I giggled.

"Molly your terrible! No matter how true what you're saying is" Vikki said as I heard the bed creak while she rolled over and settled to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock it was 6am our flight wasn't till 2 that afternoon and we didn't need to be there till 12 but I couldn't sleep any longer.

"Thank god you're awake" Vikki said, "I've been up since 5" She giggled. We both got up and did the final bits of packing and then lugged our two suitcases and holdalls downstairs after I had heard my parents shift around in their room.

"Girls can you come in here a minute please" My folks said from the lounge. We finished our breakfasts and headed to the lounge. "Sit down girls you're not in trouble" my dad giggled as he handed us two envelopes. "We know freshmen aren't allowed cars and you will be staying in halls where your meals are provided but we thought your freshmen in America and will want to go out we hope this helps a little" My dad said, I opened the envelope a little scared about his speech what had he done! A little yelp escaped from my lips as did from Vikki's.

"How did my parents afford this?" She whispered and showed me a cheque for £10,000 dollars; I showed her mine for the same amount. We broke into tears and I raced to my Mom and dad and hugged them close.

"We were helped a little," Vikki's Mom said from the door, neither of us knew they were there. Vikki raced to them and held them close.

"You didn't think we were going to let you go to America without saying a proper goodbye did you?" Vikki's Mom said giggling. I was glad they were there for Vikki, she would never admit it but I knew she would miss them so much. We all had a hot drink before we headed off in the cars via the bank to deposit the cheques and then to the airport.

We had some lunch together and then said our goodbyes before we headed to our gate. Vikki and I walked arms linked, tears in our eyes to the gate and waited for the last half hour on our own before our flight was called. As we took our seats I took Vikki's hand, she knew I was ok once up in the air but take-off and landing was a no go as far as I was concerned. I hated it I had always had problems with my ears so they hurt when the plane took off and landed.

"Would you like a drink for take-off?" The air hostess said. I smiled at her and then at Vikki.

"A glass of champagne each please" I said as I pulled out money from my pocket and handed it to the lady.

"Is this a special flight?" She enquired. Vikki and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Our lives are just about to begin" I said taking my glass from the lady.

"We have been accepted to Oklahoma University and that's where we are going now" Vikki smiled taking her champagne.

"Wow that's amazing well good luck" the lady said before she headed off down the aisle. I looked at Vikki and we knocked our glasses together gently.

"To the rest of our lives" I said as we took a sip and the engines of the plane started.


	2. Chapter 2

02.

_Oklahoma, where the wind comes sweepin down the plains,  
Where the wavin' wheat,  
Can sure smell sweet,  
When the wind comes right behind the rain,_

As the plane landed our friendly air hostess was waiting by the door and wished us well and good luck for the next year. I stepped off the plane and smelt the humidity it smelled so good, I felt like I was finally home. I had spent many years holidaying in America and the humidity smell always made me smile.

"Vikki smell that we're here" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Molly its humidity! God you get excited too easy" she giggled at me and hugged me back. We walked up the ramp and went to get our bags and then we walked out wondering how we would get to the university. Vikki started to laugh and she nudged me pointing at two older guys who were holding a sign that read "Porter Girls". We walked over both not sure who these guys were.

"Hi I'm the Head of the halls where you will be living for the next year and this is Head of the first year" The older black guy said offering his hand for us to shake.

"Hi I'm Vicky and this is Molly" Vikki said taking lead for once.

"Stephen and this is Paul" Stephen said, he was the one in charge of the halls of residence. "Shall we get you to your new home then?" Stephen said as he picked up one of my cases Paul taking one of Vikki's. We were lead through the airport into the car park and to a people carrier where our bags were loaded and we got into the backseat. The drive from the airport to the university took about an hour and we were able to look at the sights on the way.

"Mental note must go shopping" Vikki giggled as she pointed out one road which had nothing but clothes store after clothes store. When we arrived at the university I was gobsmacked at how big it was. Once inside some gates it took us 10 minutes to drive to the halls of residence. I looked around as Vikki pointed out the gym, swimming pool and the field. I pointed out in turn the library, the restaurant 1 of many we were told and the stables. It was amazing just like out of a movie. Finally the car pulled up and we got out, I looked around trying to take in where we were. In front of our hall was a small green with a fountain in the middle of it and benches all around.

"Vikki it's like a movie" I whispered grabbing her hand.

"Welcome to your lives girls" Stephen said he got our suitcases and bags out of the boot and handed us a piece of paper. "You're in R.A.W.209" He said as he pointed to a sign that read Romeo A Walkwood, I made a mental not to find out who he was but for now we said goodbye to Stephen and Paul, they said they would see us soon but we were to have fun and enjoy everything that the university had to offer, we promised we would as we headed off down the path to our dorms. Vikki hadn't specified if we wanted all girls on our application for a room so when we walked in and saw a ton of blokes milling about I wasn't surprised they put us in a mixed hall. They were probably less sought after than the single sex halls I thought. We walked up to the reception where we were met by a stunning long haired brunette; I was in shock they really did make girls like in the movies I thought.

"Can I help you" She said in a southern accent.

"Yeah sure I'm Victoria Triton and this is Molly Porter, were from England" Vikki said hoping that we would be memorable because of that in a good way.

"Oh howdy girls, how was your flight?" The girl said she flicked through the filing cabinet till she came across our two files. "I'm Beth and I am the head girl of the R.A.W halls. Nice to have you here! Come on I'll show you to your rooms" Beth said as she got up and walked out of the reception and lead the way to the lifts. "You're on floor 2 room 9 it's a mixed floor hope that's ok" She said as she pushed the button for floor 2.

"Yeah that's cool" I said, Vikki was grinning to herself. When we got out of the lift I was a little downhearted to know that the floor was empty or so it seemed.

"We're still waiting for most of your floor to arrive but when they do I promise it will be a lot livelier here" Beth giggled noticing the fact both of our faces had fell. She led us down to room 9 and opened the door. We both took a sharp intake of breath as we saw how big our room was. There was a wall partition down the middle and on either side was a bed, a wardrobe, chest of draws, a bedside table, a desk and our own sinks. "It's shared showers girls to the right and boys to the left" Beth said. "The toilets are down with the showers and our dining room is on floor 1 it's the whole of floor one so it's pretty spacious and we have separate sections for different food but you can find that out when you come down for dinner. I shall leave you to it" Beth said giving us both a hug and walking out shutting the door behind her. Vikki and I took one look at each other, dropped our bags and ran to the beds and jumped on them before we collapsed giggling.

"I can't believe were here" I said. "I can unpack later right now I want to get some kip" I said as I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

"Sure dude me too actually" Vikki said, within minutes I could hear her light breathing coming from the other side of the wall. I woke up 6 hours later, outside was still quiet. It wasn't surprising I looked at my watch it was half 10.

"Vikki get up its half 10 we missed dinner and I need a drink shall we go and see if there are any vending machines down on floor 1?" I asked as I pulled myself up and off the bed, Vikki stirred and got up gradually.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure" Vikki said. I opened my first suitcase and quickly changed into my black sweat pants and pulled on my light blue hoodie, Vikki changed to into her desert fatigue bottoms and pulled on her black hoodie. We gently opened the door worried that we would disturb other people. There were no names on the doors so we didn't know if there was anyone else about but we still didn't want to disturb anyone.

We went to the lifts and pressed 1. We walked out of the lifts and were taken back by how big the place was Beth hadn't been joking when she said it was massive. I looked around there was a salad bar, hot food, sandwiches, sushi, deserts and drinks sections to the rooms and in the top corner were 6 vending machines three of which were food and three were drinks. We walked up and got our drinks and then went to sit at a table.

"I can't believe how big this place is" I said still looking around at the food hall. Down the middle there must have been seating for at least 500 people, on a table down from us were a couple of guys sitting with their feet up on the table, their shoes were beside them and they were drinking. I quickly diverted my eyes so they wouldn't think I was staring at them.

"Molly there are two guys down there" Vikki said sipping at her water.

"I know don't stare its rude" I giggled but it was too late they had noticed us and were on their way up to us. I ran my fingers through my hair wanting to make sure I looked ok; Vikki always looked good I had grumbled about this so often before.

"Hi mind if we come and sit with you would be nice to know people around here" the blonde guy with a lisp said. I shook my head I didn't mind at all and I doubted Vikki did either.

"I'm Evan Bourne and this is my friend Jacob Swagger" Evan said offering his hand for us to shake, Jack followed his lead.

"You can call me Jack if you like" Jack smiled at me; I almost passed out although that could have been from the jet lag not the fact that his smile was just simply adorable.

"Hi Jack I'm Molly" I said shaking his hand.

"Whoa that's an English accent" Evan said. Vikki and I nodded. "Where you girls from?" Evan said, Jack giggled.

"England dur" Jack said which made me and Vikki giggle.

"I meant what part knucklehead" Evan said as he play punched Jack in the arm.

"I'm from Carlisle its kinda near Manchester" Vikki said. "I'm Vicky by the way" she said as she sipped from her water.

"I'm from a town called Coventry it's kinda near Birmingham" I said sipping my mountain dew. The boys nodded and sipped from their drinks.

"I'm from St Louis" Evan said "and you can call me Evs if you like" He said shooting an equally cute smile as Jacks at Vikki.

"I'm from good old Oklahoma but it's easier for me to move onto the site as my family actually live two hours from here" Jack said. We spent an hour chatting to them and found out that Jack was on the same course as Vikki Sports Therapy, Evan was on Child Development in the sports, he said it was basically a posh name for coaching. After an hour we all said we should be going to bed and arranged to meet for breakfast at 8am before the fresher's fair we headed to the lift and I pressed 2 at the same time as Jack reached to press 2.

"Were on the same floor that's sweet, what room" Jack said smiling at me.

"9 down the end by the window" I said, Jack laughed.

"Were in room 8 right opposite you" He giggled. I smiled at him, cute guys across the hall how much better could it be. We walked down to our rooms and said goodnight before heading into our rooms.

"That's gotta be a record" Vikki giggled as we pulled our bed clothes out of our suitcases.

"What's gotta be a record" I said, trying to forget about Jack's smile but failing miserably.

"Cute guys found on our first night, normally takes us a couple nights" Vikki giggled. I looked at her shocked; she raised her eyebrow which made me laugh.

"Yeah they are pretty cute" I said as I climbed into my bed and pulled my covers tight over me. I heard a yell.

"Vikki what was that?" I asked feeling my eyes drooping.

"Shhh" Vikki said listening too.

"Night girls" we heard from what sounded like room 8.

"Night boys" we called back giggling, before we fell sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

03.

_I haven't been this scared in a long time_

_And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine_

_Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody_

_This world's an ugly place but you're so beautiful to me_

There was a banging on the door, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me it suddenly came back to me we weren't in England anymore we were in Oklahoma and we had a breakfast date with two good looking guys. The banging happened again.

"Maybe they went down without us Evan?" I heard Jack say. I wasn't ready to see him I looked like shit; I even had sleep dust in my god damn eyes!

"No were here just give us a min" I called, "Were still recovering from the flight" I called trying to get them to understand.

"Ok no sweat we'll be in our room" I heard Jack call to me. I got out of bed and saw Vikki at her sink already. She had her towels on her bed and was obviously waiting for the boys to go back into their room before she headed for the shower. I grabbed my towels and my dressing gown and we headed to the showers. When we got back we dried our hair and tried to make ourselves look a little better. I grabbed my black knee high boots, my white just below the knee jeans and my black best top I completed the look off with my black zipped hoodie, I put on a little bit of makeup and grabbed my wallet. When Vikki came around the wall she had her blue jeans, off the shoulder black top and her boots on.

"Anyone would think we were trying to impress a couple of cute boys" Vikki laughed, I giggled back and checked the time we were only 30 minutes late to meet up with the boys. We grabbed our keys and headed out of the room locking it behind us. I knocked gently on the boy's door they opened within seconds.

"Wow anyone would think you hadn't made a 16 hour plane journey to be here" Evan said as he walked off in front talking to Vikki. Great just great Vikki I thought I didn't know what to say to Jack I hardly knew him and this scared me a little.

"Hey don't worry about them we can make our own fun today if you like?" Jack said, I smiled shyly at him and nodded. "First breakfast yeah?" Jack said the lift had already taken off Vikki and Evan. Jack led the way down the stairs and then we walked into the canteen only minutes after Vikki and Evan. We joined them at the line for breakfast.

"You left me" I whispered to Vikki.

"Come on girl you can handle yourself and Evan walks so fast I wanted to chill with him! I'm sorry are you ok" Vikki said, I nudged her gently.

"Lucky for you, yes, I am fine thank you" I whispered at her. Evan was in front of her and Vikki and I stared opened mouthed at the amount of food he piled onto his plate. Vikki just had two slices of toast and orange juice. I had a bowl of fruit and a natural yogurt and an apple juice and watched while Jack piled his plate with almost as much as Evan and then we went to find a place to sit. It was hard to find a place with so many people milling around but Jack found one and we all followed him and sat down.

"You eat so much" Vikki said, thank god she said something I thought.

"Well it's free and I need to keep my stamina and strength up as does Jack" Evan said tucking into another sausage.

"How come" I said popping a chunk of melon into my mouth.

"Well before we came here we were on teams and were hoping that we can join the teams here to keep up with our sports" Jack said.

"What sports do you play?" I asked chewing on a strawberry.

"I play American football and Evan was on the wrestling team" Jack said, Vikki I noticed sighed a little, she had watched WWE since she was a kid and Evan being a wrestler definitely was another good point for him. Evan finished his breakfast as Vikki finished hers and he took their plates and put them on the counter.

"Ok well I am gonna get off to the fair I want to make sure that I get onto the wrestling team try-outs" Evan said, he was almost hopping from one foot to the other. "Vicky would you like to come with me or do you want to wait for Molly" Evan said, I could see the hope in his eyes. Vikki looked at me begging me to let her go.

"You go on I will be ok" I said as Vikki leapt up.

"Too right you'll be ok I'll take care of you" Jack said putting a comforting hand on my arm and smiling at me, this guy was too good to be true I thought. I giggled as I watched Vikki and Evan practically dance off they were so animated.

"So do you need to sign on for try-outs too?" I asked Jack, he nodded. "Ok well we can go sign you on and see if they have try-outs for the stables too" I said as I finished off my last piece of fruit.

"Sounds like a plan" Jack said, he went to deposit our stuff on the counter and then came back to me and offered his arm, which I linked mine through. "I can be your eyes of this place I take it you never came to visit?" Jack said, I shook my head. "You'll love it there's so much here" He said as we walked off and headed down the stairs.

When we got to reception I looked over and saw Beth was at the desk I waved to her before Jack and I headed out of the door. He headed to the main hall which was where all the sign on booths were, he signed on for the football try outs and I put my name down for the stables before we headed to the stalls outside which were selling merchandise and tickets for trips and dances. I brought myself a school hoodie, wrist band, shirt and bag Jack had just brought the hoodie saying he had brought so much stuff already at visiting day. I said I wanted to go and see the stationary stall and the library, he said he would catch up with me he had something to do. I headed towards the library and the stationary stall. I had just reached the library door when Jack ran up to me apologising it had taken him so long, I linked with him again and we went into the library. I purchased a few bits that I needed and signed on for my library card as did Jack. We then went to the gym where Jack brought his membership for the year; his was an all exclusive membership which meant he could take a friend if he wanted to any of the facilities including the pool.

"Well if you ever wanna come with me your more than welcome" He said getting his blackberry out of his pocket I couldn't believe it he had the same phone as me, I showed him mine getting it out of my pocket. "I think we should swop numbers and BBM names yeah" Jack said I nodded typing my number into his phone and my BBM name into his BBM service. He did the same to mine and then handed it back to me as it buzzed in his hand.

_Hey girl it's me wanna meet for lunch? Evan and I are going to be at Peridot at 1, its 12 now. See you there if you wanna! Vikki x_

"Jack do you wanna go to Peridot at one?" I said as we headed down the path to the stables, I had said I wanted to have a look around.

"Sure take it that was your friend Vicky?" Jack said I nodded. "Evan will probably be there too so we can go and catch up see if they did everything they wanted to do" Jack said as we reached the end of the path. I took one step onto the dirt path and sunk.

"Shit" I said pulling my foot out of the mud. "Looks like I can't go after all" I said, I was a little disappointed I really wanted to see the horses. I looked across at the stables it was all concrete ground over there damn these stupid boots and wanting to look good for a cute guy I thought.

"Hey I have an idea! Do you like piggy backs" Jack said reaching for my free hand the other was in my pocket. I looked at him stunned. "Come on you want to go over there so let's go" He said turning his back to me and crouching down a little holding his hands out for me. I jumped onto his back and held on tight as he carried me across the muddy track.

"Thanks Jack you can put me down now" I said as we reached the concrete.

"Ohh are you sure?" Jack said, he sounded a little disappointed.

"Look you have to give me a piggyback when we go back so you know it's all good" I said as I linked his arm again. The horses were amazing; they looked well fed, many were friendly and came to investigate over their doors when we walked down the main stable block. Once we had said hello to over 30 horses we walked back to the path and I jumped onto Jacks back again and we headed back over to the other path I could walk on but Jack didn't put me down and I let him carry me back up to the library before he put me down. There were 15 minutes before we had to meet with Vikki and Evan so I quickly dashed into the library toilets and cleaned off my boots. Then arm in arms we headed across to Peridot.

When we arrived I noticed Vikki and Evan sitting in one of the booths I waved over but Vikki was leaning so far into Evan that I don't think she noticed me. I went to the counter and ordered a ham salad sandwich, Jack ordered the steak sub and we went to sit with Vikki and Evan as our food would be brought to us.

"So what you two talking about?" Jack said interrupting them.

"Evan was telling me about his wrestling and showing me some pictures he had on his phone" Vikki said innocently.

"Yeah he showed me them yesterday" Jack said. "Well did you sign up for the things you wanted?" Jack said sipping his coffee.

"Yes we did and we had a good look around the grounds too" Evan said, they continued talking together as Vikki and I chatted about the stables, Vikki was impressed she'd only been with me a couple of times and thought that horses were stupid creatures but she really admired what I could do on the back of one.

"Ham and steak twice" the waitress said bringing over our food. Vikki and I giggled that we had chosen the same as had the boys. We all munched away on our food as we were hungry from all the exploring.

"Oh that reminds me the freshman's ball is tomorrow there isn't a theme for this one apparently but it's like a prom do you have them in England" Evan said as he picked up the leaflet about the ball from behind the salt and pepper pots.

"No we don't it sucks actually we see people talking about them on twitter and stuff and I have always wanted to go to one but never had the chance" I said, I looked over the leaflet with Vikki. It said it was a black tie mask event good job that Vikki and I had last minute got black dresses and stilettos with shawls, evening bags and masks. Although we had no dates and there was no way that I was going to ask Jack wasn't it normal for the bloke to ask the girl.

"Umm Molly do you remember I said I had something to do?" Jack said getting my attention, I nodded at him. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me" He said pulling two tickets out of his pocket.

"Aww Jack I would love to" I said as Jack took my hand and kissed the back of it making my heart leap to my throat.

"Awwww look at you, Jack get in there" Evan teased Jack; Jack playfully hit him in the arm.

"What about you Mr Bourne" Jack said nodding at Vikki.

"Already asked her dude!" Evan said, Vikki showed me her ticket and I had to refrain from jumping on her. I nudged her slightly in the side to show I was pleased for her.

"It's a masked ball which means that you won't be technically coming with us though. The point of a masked ball is to find your partner before midnight so you can remove their masks and share a kiss at midnight, the challenge is yours to find us" Evan said explaining the rules. Vikki and I nodded.

"You have to find us too then" Vikki said, giggling I thought of our masks they were so elaborate that we would stand out a mile but I don't think either of us minded as long as they found us. The rest of the day we spent as a 4 we checked out a movie at the campus cinema and had dinner before we went our separate ways as there was a guy's club that they wanted to check out. Vikki and I went back to our room and finally unpacked.

"You and Jack your together right?" Vikki said as we settled down in front of my portable DVD player with some cans and some popcorn.

"No maybe at the masked ball we'll get together I kinda really like him but I don't want to rush things I mean we've only been in America a matter of hours" I said I showed her the picture I had taken while he was giving me a piggy back and she smiled.

"Same with me and Evan were just friends but I like him too! This is our luck isn't it we go to somewhere like Ireland and we pull on the last night" Vikki said remembering our last girls holiday. "Then we come to America where were going to spend like 4 years of our life and we fall for the first two good looking guys we meet" she giggled.

"Do you think they like us though I mean yeah they invited us to the ball but what happens when someone better looking comes along" I said bringing us back to reality as the film finished and we got ready for bed.

"Maybe we will just have to see how it pans out right?" Vikki said as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah I guess night night girl we got a day of excitement ahead of us tomorrow" I said as I clicked off my light.

"Yeah sleep well babe" Vikki said I heard her phone buzz and she giggled but then her light went off and before long I heard her breathing slow like it normally did when she fell asleep. I lay there for ages listening to her and thinking about the day I had with Jack and smiled he was such a sweet guy. My eyes closed as I heard my phone bleep indicating I had a text.

_Hey girl this time tomorrow I hope we will share our first kiss! Up to you but I think you're kinda sweet. See you tomorrow I hope! Jack _

I looked at my phone time and smiled it was midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

04.

_You__'__re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I__'__m with you  
So close to feeling alive_

I woke up the next morning feeling so excited about the night ahead of us. Vikki and I headed down to the shower and by the time we both had texts.

_Hey Molly it's me it's customary for the guys to not see the girls before a masked ball I'm sorry but it apparently makes it more exciting tonight. I can't wait to find you and I will I promise that! Jack x_

I text him saying ok I will see you later then and then I decided to go with Vikki to check out the library in more detail. She found a couple of reading books by her favourite author Stephen King, fair enough she had read these before but she loved the books and I know it would make her feel better to have them there to pick up and put down whenever she wanted. We headed to Peridot for lunch and then we went back to the dorms the ball was due to start at 8 so we had a power nap for a couple of hours before we were due to get ready. I went for a longer shower humming to myself. When I got back Vikki had sorted out half of her into tight curls that she did when she went out. It was a lengthy process but one that she enjoyed. She had Linkin Park playing on our sound system when I walked in and settled down to paint my nails. I chose silver that matched my shawl and set to painting both toes and fingers singing along to the cd. After I put on Black Eyed Peas as I waited for my nails to dry.

"Done" Vikki announced getting up and showing me her hair as normal it looked stunning. "You sit" Vikki said pointing at the chair in front of her mirror. There was never any point in arguing with her so I got up wrapping my dressing gown over my underwear and sitting down. She pushed my dressing gown down a bit so she could get to my shoulders. "Right how do you want it?" Vikki said going to get my dress out of my wardrobe. It was a long dress the skirt half was black with white flowers snaking their way around it and the corset top was white with a diagonal stripe of black flowers from right to left. My shawl was a silver see through mesh which went so amazingly with the dress and I had black strappy stiletto heels to go with it. "Up I think maybe with some curls over the front" Vikki said, I nodded and she set to work. After an hour it was done and it looked amazing she had used some of her clips to keep the back into a tight twist. It was half 6 and we were going to start walking after we had heard the music stop from the boys room so they didn't see us. I got into my dress and started work on my makeup, by the time I was done Vikki was in her black corset top with her blue Basque over it. She looked amazing with her makeup done and I thought if Evan didn't find her at midnight then he was crazy.

The music stopped from their room and we heard their door shut a note was slid under our door.

_ Hey girls, see you at midnight we will find you! Evan and Jack_

We looked at each other and giggled sliding our masks down over our faces and grabbing our evening clutch bags before we locked the room behind us and headed out to the main hall. When we got outside there were spotlights on a red carpet leading down to horses and carriages.

"Hello ladies" Stephen greeted us. "This is a little surprise for all the freshmen this year, the horses are from our stables" He said noticing me looking at them.

"Room number please" a photographer asked.

"209" Vikki said.

"Pose please" the photographer said before we were helped into the carriages.

"Have fun girls" Stephen called as the carriage moved off, we turned around and waved at him and sat back enjoying the ride to a building we hadn't been to before it was the Great Hall and there were more spotlights and another red carpet leading into the hall. We got out and thanked the driver for our lift before we walked up the red carpet and met another photographer who we gave our room number too and posed again. We then walked down a corridor where we were given freshman rings, some perfume sachets and also $20 each. Again it was like something out of a movie, and that was just getting into the hall. We emerged out of the doorway through smoke into a line of fake trees with smoke milling around our feet, it took our breath away at the end of the line of trees we finally got a glimpse of the red and gold decorations, there was candles in each alcove and window, red and gold streamers all around the ceiling leading to the chandelier that was in the middle of the room. The bar was at one end and the dance floor and the DJ was at the other end of the room, this room was huge both in length and width. I wondered if it was where just the balls took place and then I wondered how on earth would the boys find us there were so many people here.

"They aren't going to find us" I shouted at Vikki. She pointed out a table by the bar which said find your prince charming here and there was another where we had to write our room numbers and names down on a piece of paper which was then folded and inside we wrote our mobile numbers and on the back you could write down who your prince charming was. I filled mine out first and then Vikki did and we handed them in and went to the Find Your Prince Charming stand and asked for Jack and Evan's cards. We were handed them and I opened mine there was his mobile number which was already stored in my phone and a message.

_ Find me I will find you Jx_

I smiled and pocketed it as Vikki and I headed to the bar and ordered a couple of cocktails. We then headed to the dance floor where we scanned for our guys but there were so many blondes and brunette guys it was impossible. I thought that Jacks size would be on my side but I was mistaken there were guys who was obviously basketballers, footballers and wrestlers here it looked hopeless if it wasn't for the note in my pocket then I would have given up. I was asked to dance with a couple of guys and they always asked the same question are you my princess and I answered no, I wanted no one but Jack. I noticed that Vikki was also dancing with a few guys. When we were able to grab a break we went to the buffet and had a couple sandwiches before getting some more cocktails from the bar. We then went to sit down and we waited until 11.15 when I got a text message.

_Find me at 11.50 I will be under the window with the university emblem in the glass_

I looked around and found it; Vikki had a similar message which she showed me. Evan had asked her to find him under the exit sign by the bar. We counted down the time listening to the music and bopping in our chairs.

"Well this is it, go get your man" Vikki said as she stood up 5 minutes before the meeting time. We hugged briefly before we went to the areas where they had said to meet them. I saw Jack straight away he was leaning against the wall with one of his feet against the wall looking out for me.

"Are you my princess?" Jack said as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"I am, are you my prince charming" I asked as he slid one arm around my back and took the other in his and we started to waltz around the floor.

"I am if you will have me" Jack said as he moved with me, for his size he was graceful on the dance floor. I noticed Vikki was dancing with a guy I presumed was Evan as she was looking very close to him.

"Well the time is here shall we count down together" The DJ called out to the room. "12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6" He started the room joining in.

"5, 4, 3, 2" Jack counted down to me.

"1" I said as he removed my mask and I removed his, his lips found mine with grace and ease and his touch felt so natural. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me and so he could kiss me again. Then the fast music kicked in again and he pulled away giggling as I recognised the song "I'm Ready" by Bryan Adams, the fast version. Jack wrapped his arms around me again as we danced around the floor, he made me giggle as he got into the music.

"Right now that's out of the way; want to go for a walk?" Jack said as he pulled me close to him, I nodded yes. We left the dance floor and walked out to the area behind the hall where a small gazebo had been set up. We walked over and he pulled me to him again so we could dance in privacy.

"I'm glad you found me" I whispered to him feeling the warmth of his body as he pulled me tightly against him.

"I'm glad I did too" Jack whispered back to me. "I guess there is just one last question to ask you then" Jack said as he leant down to kiss me.

"So do you want to see me?" He said as he put his finger under my chin tilting my head up to kiss him again.

"I do see you" I teased him.

"Ok see I am never good with things like this will you be my girlfriend" Jack said a little too quickly.

"Yes I will" I said, I smiled up at him and he pulled me tightly to him and wrapped his arms around me leaning his head on mine. We must have been out there for a couple hours as we heard the DJ announce from inside that he was about to play the last song of the night. As the first bars of 'I've had the time of my life' played out Jack and I went to find Evan and Vikki but they were nowhere to be seen so we danced the last song and clapped the DJ before we headed outside. We were offered a horse and carriage but we turned it down choosing to follow the lit trail instead, as we walked we noticed that a few other people were walking instead of getting a ride. Jack had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I leant on him my jet lag finally catching up on me.

"You ok?" Jack said as I briefly zoned out.

"Yeah I think the jet lag is finally catching up with me" I said yawing really wide. "Oh shit that was rude and shit I just swore in front of you" I said totally kicking myself and Jack giggled at me.

"Hey don't you worry about a few cuss words ok I have the worst trucker mouth known to man, even Evan says it's the worst he's ever heard" Jack said as he pulled me closer. When we finally got back to the dorms I said I wanted to go and get a drink for bed preferably some water so we caught the lift up to the first floor.

As the lift opened we could hear faint music. We walked out and saw two figures in the darkness dancing to some music I recognised as Secondhand Serenade. I walked up and got my water before turning around and realising that the people dancing close were Vikki and Evan.

"Aww don't they make a cute couple" Jack said to me as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, I nodded. I waited till the music stopped before I walked over with Jack.

"Hey guys" I said startling them, Jack still had his arms around me.

"Oh hey you back" Vikki said as she yawned too. "I needed a drink but we ended up staying in here is the dance over?" She said, I nodded.

"Well I'm going to get this one to her room she's suffering from Jet Lag" Jack said as he nuzzled again my cheek before kissing me.

"Yeah Vikki too" Evan said as he switched off his mobile and pocketed it. We then all walked to the lift Jack practically carrying me. When the lift arrived on the second floor Jack wrapped his arms around me and carried me to our room, I glanced over my shoulder Evan was also carrying Vikki. When we got there I unlocked the door from Jack's arms and he carried me into my room and laid me gently on my bed.

"I know you have to change but I wanted to put you in your bed" Jack said he had a sparkle in his eyes and I almost passed out again, although this time I was sure it wasn't from Jet lag. As I watched Jack and Evan leave the room before I reluctantly got up and locked the door before changing and wiping the gunk off my face and getting into my bed gear.

"Molly this is going to be the best year of our lives" I heard Vikki say before I heard her breathing slow. She was right I was in a country I loved with my "sister" and I was dating a good looking guy. This year would be hard because if we didn't pass it with a good grade we would have to go back to England but I knew that with my friends both old and new by my side I would be here for years and that made me very happy. I grabbed my mobile wanting to send texts home but instead I text Jack.

_Thank you for tonight can't wait to see what this year holds for us! Mollyx_

It wasn't long before it went off with a reply. I read it and fell asleep with it still on the message and a massive smile on my face.

_With you by my side I know it will be the best year of my life! I hope we make this work Jx_


	5. Chapter 5

05.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

It was coming up to the end of fresher's week it had been mind blowing, getting with Jack was the icing on the cake! The ball was amazing I had now put my pictures up on my shelves as Vikki had done with hers of Evan. We still hadn't let them into our room and we hadn't been into theirs. I didn't want Jack to come in here yet for fear I wouldn't be able to control myself if he did so every time he did I made an excuse, he wouldn't take that for much longer and neither could I. Every night, when I said good night, feeling his lips parting mine for the last time that night it felt so long till I would feel them again with my morning kiss, but it was necessary for now anyway. There was no way I was going to be the first to have sex on American soil out of me and Vikki no way would that happen.

Our last day, we had decided to head into Oklahoma City and shop with the boys. Vikki and I were ready first me in my jeans, off the shoulder black top, my denim jacket and my timbs. Vikki was in a similar outfit except she had her black top and zip hoodie top on. We had arranged to meet downstairs in the lobby so that Jack could sort out a cab for us, it would be expensive but he said he knew a firm that wouldn't rip us off. I was first out of the lift and spotted Jack immediately apart from anything he was the tallest guy downstairs but I was now able to tell his Triton sports top anywhere it helped it had a wolf on the back of it. We headed over and I wrapped my arms around Jack from behind.

"Guess who" I said tickling him.

"You're kidding right? I would know you anywhere ya know" he said as he pulled me around and wrapped his arms around me. Evan and Vikki were already lip locked and it wasn't long before Jack leant down and kissed me. He was so warm one of the many things I loved about him. A horn sounded from outside and we all headed out to the taxi and climbed into the people carrier. I snuggled against Jack as the cab pulled off.

"Here hunny" he said as he pulled me onto his lap and handed me an earphone. I rested my head on his shoulder as the familiar sounds of Bryan Adams came through the speakers. I looked at him in shock. "You said you liked him so I downloaded a ton of tracks last night for the journey" Jack said I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him tenderly before I rested back and snuggled against him listening to Bryan, it was perfect.

"I'd like to see you thought I'd let you know, I wanna be with you everyday" I sung along in almost a whisper so only Jack could hear. "I love this song" I said as I sung along. On the second chorus Jack was singing along too. "Jack listen to the words for me will you?" I said hoping my message would come across I couldn't hold back and I was ready to love him and ready to hold him. I just hoped he would know what I meant. I was in shock he had managed to find practically all my favourite songs only he hadn't found "Don't let go" but it was a hard track to find, I would play it to him later. The journey was over an hour but I didn't notice until Jack started to fidget.

"Vikki, Evan if you look out to the left you will see the city Zoo we will all have to go there for a day trip! And" he paused. "Now were in the main shopping district" Jack said as the cab pulled up outside GAP.

"How much do you want for the cab Jack" Vikki said as her and Evan hoped out of the car.

"It's ok I'll pay this way and Evan will pay back we decided while we were waiting for you" Jack giggled. I waited for him to pay; when he got out of the car he slid his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go shop then guys umm buy things" Jack laughed as he led the way his arm tight around my shoulders.

"Jack can you let me get your lunch if you're going to pay for the cab here" I said as I slid my hand into his back pocket.

"Sure five star restaurant then is it" He said, I looked up at him in my best 'not funny' look. "Ok ok four then" he giggled and kissed my head, I dug him in the ribs to as a warning. As he opened the door to GAP and we all piled in.

"Come on you let's do what we do best" Vikki said as she released Evan and linked arms with me.

"We'll be right back" I said as I turned to say goodbye to Jack but he was getting dragged off by Evan in the other direction. Vikki dragged me to the lifts and pushed me inside before the doors shut.

"Evan wants to go all the way he's going to kick Jack out of their room tonight so you can have him all alone in our room" Vikki giggled almost without taking a breath.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked Vikki, she came across as one of these who had her fair share of partners but the truth was Evan would be her first.

"Yeah I am so I need to get some sexy undies he can't see me in these old short things I wear religiously" Vikki giggled. I looked at the lift and she had pressed the lingerie floor button not the ladies department like I thought she had. Well I did need some new stuff and if Jack was going to see then I was determined that I had sexy stuff on too. Vikki dragged me off to the department and rushed off towards the Wonderbra section leaving me in front of the garters and stockings. I almost died of shock I wouldn't wear that in a million years I thought as I quickly moved off in look of some French knickers. After a while I had chosen a few pairs and was at the tills paying for my items which were being put into a bag which I then put straight into the bottom of my bag.

"Hey Molly do you think Evan will like these" Vikki said as she pulled out her knickers when we were in the lift. I looked away fast I didn't need to see what she was going to be wearing the first time she slept with Evan it was just wrong plain wrong.

"I don't need to see" I said trying hard not to giggle only Vikki would pull her knickers out in the lift, I guess I had to be grateful for small mercies as they weren't on her. She put them away before the lift doors opened and we went to find the boys who were at the tills paying for a few bits I couldn't see what they were getting as the line was quite big and in all honesty all I could see was Jack's head over the line. We waited for them at the seats at the start of the male shoe section they were with us within minutes and Jack said we were going to head to one of his favourite stores Hot Topic. I had always browsed over the Hot Topic stuff on the net but to go to one Vikki and I were positively buzzing.

When we reached it I stayed with Jack as Evan and Vikki headed off. We walked towards the hoodie section and I spotted the hoodie I had always wanted. It was black with cat ears on the hood I had fallen in love with it back in the UK but had never ordered it. I found my size and put it into my basket, Jack had chosen a hoodie too and we then went to look at all the film merchandise it was all so good I could have brought the whole shop but I didn't I was happy with my hoodie. I noticed that Evan and Vikki were at the checkouts so we headed to them and paid for our hoodies.

"Did anyone else here that?" Jack asked trying to look innocent as his tummy grumbled.

"Food time?" I giggled rubbing his tummy he nodded. "Lead the way then Mr Oklahoma" I said teasing him. He led us to a steak house and we found a table and checked over the menu.

"Holly hell will you look at that I swear that steak is the same size as you Jack" Vikki said pointing to one that was massive there was no other way to describe it.

"Yeah I ate it the one in a competition but I was sick for days after so I wouldn't recommend it" Jack said as he blushed, I looked at Vikki who's eyes were pretty massive looking at him in shock or was it awe. We all ordered burgers and salad and ate in silence as the food was really nice. Vikki and I settled the bill as the boys were paying for the cab fares.

"Next Jack?" Vikki said looking out the window.

"Well do we want to do more shopping or do you want to go and visit somewhere get to find out a little more about Oklahoma?" Jack said.

"Well we could always have a walk around and we can go in and have a look if we see something that we like" Vikki said as she finished off her coke.

"Sounds good to me" I said, Evan nodded. It was decided. We headed out into the warm city air and wondered around, I took a few of the sights in but I was more aware of the fact that it was getting closer to the night and the time when Jack and I would take our relationship to the next stage.

"You ok?" Jack asked he must have sensed something was wrong.

"Yeah Jack I'm good" I said as I leant my head against his shoulder.

"You know if you're not ready I'm not going to push you" Jack said kissing my head.

"Thank you Jack but I am that's why I wanted you to listen to the lyrics of that song" I said as I looked up at him he leant down and kissed me gently.

"Only if you're sure" Jack said as he pulled me closer.

"What you two talking about" Evan said as he jumped on Jack's back.

"Real smooth" Vikki said as Evan fell back and put his arms around her shoulders. The look on Vikki's face was so funny and it made us all laugh.

"I just wanted to know when the cabs were due" Evan said pulling his 'don't shout at me' look.

"Oh shit we better go" Jack said as we headed off back towards the point where the cabs had dropped us off earlier. We got back and climbed into the cab that was already waiting for us and I snuggled against Jack again grabbing his mp3 player and selecting "There will never be another tonight" he giggled at the words as I played with his hand before sliding one of my hands under his tee-shirt and running my hand along the top of his trousers. He leaned close to me and moaned gently. I was tempted to slide my hand into his trousers but I refrained I wanted to make sure he wanted me so badly tonight that he would want to rip of the lingerie I had brought at GAP. As we turned into the university Jack put his mp3 away and I sat up again. Evan leaned over and paid for the cab and then he got out of the cab with Vikki first followed by me and then Jack. We started to walk into the dorms when I heard a female voice call Jacks name.

"Jack" the voice came again this time it was closer. We all turned around to see a tall blonde walk up to Jack and wrap her arms around him and kiss him deeply on the lips, he didn't pull away. "I missed you so much" she said, was I hearing things?

"Becky what the hell?" Jack said back to her he still wasn't touching her which was good but why didn't he pull away from her.

"I missed you and wanted to see you before classes started, I ship out tomorrow to Berkley so I won't see you for the longest time" She said kissing him again.

"Jack who's your friend" Evan asked him and Vikki were now standing by my side.

"This is Becky she's my friend" Jack said introducing her.

"Funny I don't kiss my friends like that" I mumbled, Vikki slid her arm around my shoulders.

"Jack don't be shy about me I am sure your friends would love to meet your girlfriend" Becky said as she walked over to us. That was it I bolted straight up the stairs.

_ Vikki's Pov…_

"Well she's fuckin rude" Becky said watching Molly run off.

"How dare you say that you don't know who she is and why don't you ask your so called boyfriend why he's stringing my best mate along before you even judge her!" I shouted walking up to Jack and slapping him hard across his face. "You bastard" I yelled turning looking at Becky who was pale white, picking up Molly's stuff I stormed off with Evan following me trying his hardest to keep up.

"What does she mean stringing her best friend along" Becky said, it was the last thing I heard before I headed up the stairs to our room.

"Evan I need to see Molly on my own right now" I said reaching up and kissing him on his cheek before I headed into our room. Molly was laid on the bed crying her heart out. I sat next to her and pulled her to me and let her cry it out on my shoulder. I would make sure this year would be hell to Jack no one did this to my girl and got away with it I fumed in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

06.

_Now I`m seeing clearly  
How I still need you near me  
I still love you so  
There`s something between us  
That won`t ever leave us  
There`s no letting go  
We had a once in a lifetime  
But I just didn`t know it  
Till my life fell apart  
A second once in a lifetime  
Isn`t too much to ask_

_ Jack's Pov…_

"Jack what is wrong with your so called new friends?" Becky demanded at me but all I could hear was my heart breaking, I had seen the pain in Molly's face, pain I had caused damn it all to hell. "Jack are you going to talk to me" Becky demanded again.

"Becky just shut the fuck up will you" I shouted at her, she looked at me with the piercing eyes of hers I knew what was coming next before she had said anything.

"Jack do you want Daddy to cut off your money you won't have anything you won't be able to stay here you know that" Becky hissed at me. I hated that her father had agreed to put me through university. I hadn't told anyone about this not even Evan and I was rooming with him. Since my parents had been killed in the car crash three years ago I had nowhere to go, they had left no will, Becky and her family had been amazing to me I knew this but there was no way my feelings for her could be compared to what I felt for Molly. I didn't care if her Dad cut me off I would find funding somewhere else. I had to do something I couldn't leave Molly I was finally in love for real this wasn't just a passing thing like Becky had meant to be all those years ago.

"You know what cut me off! Phone your god damn Father right now and cut me off! I don't give a damn Becky. I've had enough of your bullshit I'm not taking it anymore ok. Just tell your Dad to cut me off and get the hell out of my life" I said Becky was standing there just staring at me.

"Jacky you don't mean it" She said trying to cuddle me.

"You know me well enough to know when I mean something Becky" I said pushing her off me. I reached for my keys which were in my back pocket and practically tore her house key off and forced it into her hand.

"You just need time to think it over" Becky said trying to sound like the innocent victim I had seen this act before I was not going to fall for it anymore. I was about to say something but her phone went off. "Hey Daddy... no I'm not ok Jack told me he doesn't love me he's broken my heart daddy... no Daddy he hasn't hurt me it's just my heart Daddy..." she said trying to fake tears to match with her act of victimization. "Daddy there's nothing you can do just cut him off he says that's what he wants... oh and burn his stuff he doesn't need it" She said she had now got the crazy bitch look in her eyes she knew what was in my stuff.

"Give me the phone Becky" I said trying to remain calm.

"No daddy that's fine I will be home soon" She said hanging up the phone. "Well then Jack all your stuff will be going up in flames you will have nothing I am so good at playing the victim with my Dad it's funny. You know all I have to do is bat my eye lashes and he will give me anything I want. Your life is over Jack you chose to mess with the wrong girl" she spat at me. I tried not to break down to let her get to me. I turned to walk away from her. "Where you going Jack I am not through with you yet" Becky spat at me.

"Yes you are" I heard Evan say beside me. "You get the hell of this campus you're not welcome here" Evan said as he glared back at her. She turned around and walked off fast but Evan and I had heard something.

"Rebecca Martain you didn't hang up properly" I heard Becky's father say in her pocket, she had accidently put him on speakerphone instead of turning the phone off. A smile crept over my face she was going to be in trouble now and I knew that, if I had nothing then at least I knew I wasn't the only one going down in flames. I turned around everyone who was downstairs was staring at me. I started to walk up the stairs with Evan.

"Jack I think you need to tell me a few things" Evan said. I started to tell him everything and he was pretty much filled in when we got back to our room.

"Jack I'm not going to let them get rid of your stuff I swear that's not on" Evan said. "And you can't leave here what about Molly... what about me?" He said as he sat down I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out and looked at the call it was Becky's father.

"Hello sir" I said. I didn't catch much apart from the fact that he said he would put my things into storage at the storage depot in town and would send me the key. He said there wasn't anything he could do about the money as Becky had access to the account and she would notice, it looked like I wasn't the only one who had been wrapped around her little finger in her lies and deceit but there was nothing that her parents could do unlike me, I could walk away I had walked away. "Thank you very much and I will try and sort something out I wish the best for you and Mrs. Martain too" I said hanging up the phone.

The rest of the day I spent wondering around campus trying to find a job anything that would help me out. Evan had said he could cover three months of my being here but he would need paying back. Finally I tried the library to see if I could work there and I got accepted. I would be able to work a lot as not many people wanted to work there. I headed back to the dorms and took myself to bed and lay there. Evan brought me something to eat after he had been to dinner with Vikki; Molly was apparently refusing to come out of her room so Vikki took her some food. I tried to write to Molly but I couldn't find the words or where to start so I left it not knowing where to turn, I felt lost without her.

"Did you sleep?" Evan asked as he woke up in the morning? I shook my head. "You should try you have your first shift at the library this afternoon" He said I said I would try. I saw him head out and knew he was spending the day with Vikki. I felt guilty they hadn't gotten their night together because of me and because of Becky. I got a couple of hours sleep before I had to head out to the Library. I paused outside Molly's room hearing her on the phone, I went to knock but stopped myself, I sighed she had probably heard that but right now I didn't care I needed her I needed to tell her everything but I couldn't do it right now I wasn't strong enough to be rejected.

_ Vikki's Pov…_

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked Molly, she hadn't slept and her eyes were red and puffy from so much crying.

"Yeah don't you worry about me Vikki" she said, "I'm just going to sleep today" she said I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Oh and just because you said don't worry it isn't going to stop me from worrying" I said at the door, she smiled weakly at me. "Just so you know" I said before I closed the door and Evan wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"How is she?" He asked as I kissed his cheek.

"Not good how bout Jack" I said as we walked off and went to the field; Evan had brought some food so we could sit there and not be disturbed. We had come across this field the other day no one ever came down here so it was like our own little patch of heaven, our little secret.

"There's something I need to tell you" Evan said when we reached the field and we were lay next to each other.

"Oh god not you too" I said looking at him, worry trying to wrack itself across my face, he looked at me confused. "You don't have a secret girlfriend, fiancée, wife and family do you" I said staring at him, he laughed.

"No no I aint Jack you know" he giggled. "No that's not funny. It's about Jack though..." he said and carried on to tell me the whole story.

"Oh my god the poor guy to be treated like that for so long and this Becky is an evil bit of skirt let me at her" I said growling. "And Jacks right we never did get our night" I said. I suddenly felt overly hot and steamy and I attacked Evan's clothes wanting him so bad.

We lay next to each other me stroking my fingers down his chest. I was in semi shock at what had just happened but we pulled the blanket that Evan had brought with him over us to preserve a little bit of dignity if anyone had walked past.

"Well it looks like we got our night after all" I giggled kissing him.

"I have never done that before" Evan said kissing me back.

"Which bit the act of exhibition or the having sex bit?" I asked him snuggling close to his side.

"Both" he whispered, I looked at him, he was blushing badly.

"Me neither" I whispered kissing his cheek. "But I am so glad it was with you" I said, he wrapped his arms tighter around me. After a while it got a little cold so we dressed and walked back to the dorms and went to dinner together I was hoping that Molly had gotten some food during the day but I still got a sandwich and a drink for her and took them back to the room.

"Hey girl thanks" Molly said as she accepted the sandwich and drink. "Something's different about you Vikki, there's a glow about you" She said, she looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm going for a shower" I said as I grabbed my towels and shower gear and hurried from the room before she figured it out. I let the water cascade over me I felt tingly when it hit places that Evan had gotten acquainted with in the field but a smile spread itself across my face and then I couldn't stop giggling. As I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around me I headed back to the bedroom.

"Hey girl" Evan said walking up behind me. "Damn if I had been a few minutes quicker from going downstairs I would have sneaked into the girls showers and had my wicked way with you again" He said sliding his hand through the fold of the towel onto my skin.

"Evan the field is one thing but in the hall of the bedrooms is pushing it" I said as I reluctantly pulled away from him. "What time is Jack working till?" I said as I pushed him against his door teasing his lips with my own.

"Late about 11" Evan breathed at me.

"You in there give me 10 minutes" I said as I went into my room. Molly was standing by the window looking out she spun around when I came in.

"You and Evan you had sex" She said, I blushed and hurried to dry myself. "I knew I would figure it out" She giggled at me. "Oi you high five" she said as she high-fived me. She then noticed the lingerie on my bed, she winked and went and lay down again putting her mp3 on. I threw on my lingerie and told her I would be back before grabbing my coat and walking across the hall to Evan's room.

"Hey Bourne told you I would be back" I said. He walked up to me and pushed my coat off revealing my lingerie.

"Damn girl!" He said as he led me over to the bed. "I love you" He said as he kissed me.

"I love you too Evan" I said, I meant it too. Although I more than loved him I adored him.

_ Jack's Pov…_

I finished at the library and headed back to the dorms. I heard noises coming from our room so I left Evan and Vikki to it and headed back down to the canteen. I got myself a coke and turned around to see Molly sitting in one corner she had her mp3 on, her eyes closed and was nursing a bottle of coke. I needed to talk to her so I headed over but she saw me coming and got up to leave.

"Molly please" I said begging her to stay.

"You I don't want to see" She said. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Jack Swagger you better let me go right now" She hissed at me.

"Please I need to explain to you, please stay! You have half a bottle of coke to finish give me till you finish that and if I haven't changed your mind by then I will leave you alone and never speak to you again" I said.

"Fine Jack but this better be good" She said as she sat opposite me at a table. I started to tell her everything starting from the day I was born to now.

_ Molly's Pov…_

I didn't want to say but I reluctantly sat down, I had till the last of my coke. I took a big swig when Jack started to talk but I forgot about it fairly soon after. When he told me about his parents I cried, he reached over and took my hand and I let him. The story about Becky just made me so angry how anyone could treat the Jack I knew like that. I wanted to kill her I actually wanted to kill someone and that thought scared me but I knew if she ever came near to Jack again I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Well that's it" Jack said, I stood up as he tried to say something else.

"Don't talk Jack" I said as I pushed his chair back a little and uncrossed his arms I rested my lips on his as I straddled his lap and intensified the kiss.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you" Jack said as we rested our foreheads together.

"Jack take me to bed or lose me forever" I whispered using one of my all-time favorite film lines. He stood up and carried me to the lifts and within minutes we were in my room fumbling with clothes not caring that we looked like shit just longing to be one.

"Who would have thought this morning we would be almost strangers and now were together again" Jack said as I lay down on the bed.

"Jack next time just be honest with me from the start oh and never hurt me again" I said as I held out my hands for him I pulled him down onto the bed onto me.

"I love you and I always will I have never felt this way about anyone before and I mean that" He said as he pushed into me.

"Jack don't talk just be one with me" I said as I leaned up and kissed him deeply. "Oh and Jack you will probably get bored of me saying this but Jack Swagger I love you" I said as our kiss intensified as the beat started and I meant it and I always would.

_Where you and I will be together once again  
we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
just like we used to do  
and you'll be smiling back at me  
only then will I be free  
when I can be, where you are_

~ The End ~


End file.
